Love is sweeter the second time around chapter 46
by dementedducky
Summary: Stendan in Dublin... & more sex... enjoy xx


*Back in Ireland and Brendan has fallen asleep on Ste's chest. He keeps one arm around him and watches his gorgeous face as he sleeps. He feels so helpless. After all that Brendan has done for Ste he just wishes there was some way he could do this one thing for him. It's not exactly a big ask those boys should be at the wedding. It's not like they're asking the boys to go marching in gay parades waving rainbow flags, it's just their dad's wedding. Ste sits there for ages thinking everything through, his arm goes dead but he doesn't care. Ste stretches his free arm to his mobile that's sitting on the bedside cabinet and he starts texting Cheryl*

*Text conversation*

S: She said no. Bren's in bits. Dunno what to do. Wanna talk to her myself but idk where she lives… help!

C: Oh hun she won't listen to you she'll probably just shut the door in ur face sweetheart.

S: plz I have 2 try

C: where's bren now?

S: asleep on me

C: aww. Ste it's not worth the hassle she will be so horrible to you but if you're sure she lives at 1489 dunningham drive

S: cheers Chez ur a doll!

C: lol My Bren's lucky to have you Ste. Good luck xx

S: thanks. Send my love to the kids? Xx

C: will do darling. If it goes wrong just try to enjoy your last day ok?

S: we'll try xx

So with this information Ste slides his arm free and heads off in a taxi. After 20 minutes he arrives and feels the nerves kicking in his stomach. He walks up to the ordinary plastic looking door and presses the bell. He is unsure if it rung so he gives a knock with the knocker. A short lady with a sharp expression glares at Ste. She's blonde, flat chested and looks much older than Brendan but he guesses that back in the day she must've looked slightly prettier. That or Brendan felt that she was the only one to try to hide his sexuality.

"Who are you and what dya want?" She snaps

"I'm Ste." and with that the door is slammed in his face. He knocks for another 10 minutes and sits on the doorstep of the garden.

A little while later a young boy of about 10 appears around the front.

"Are you really my dad's… boyfriend?" he says whispering the last bit like it's a sin just to suggest it.

"Yeah" Ste looks at this kids face and sees he is definitely Brendan's boy. He has the same bright blue eyes, messy dark hair and nose. He looks just like Brendan would've at his age.

The lad grabs his hand and drags him into an alleyway.

"Sorry but Ma will kill me if she finds out I crept out to talk to you"

"Why does she hate your dad so?"

"She loved him and well he loves men. I don't care but Ma… she keeps tryna brainwash us. Telling us it's a sin and stuff. I love Da and haven't seen him in years. Ma won't let him near us. Sometimes he's shown up with presents and Ma's burnt them or put them in the bin. But she's quick enough to take his money. He don't bother anymore"

"He still loves you though, he thinks the world of you and your brother that's why we came here. Your dad and I are getting married and we want you there. We'd ask you to take part but your mum won't even let you go."

"Sucks. I love Ma but I miss Da so much." he said looking woeful.

"I know what you must be feeling kiddo, my dad was never around for me but the difference is MY dad didn't love me and left through choice. Your dad has no choice and loves you and your brother so much. That's why I do my best to be a good dad to my two"

"You have kids?"

"Yeah a girl and a boy Leah and Lucas"

"So… what do they call you and my Da?"

"Well I'm daddy but your Da to them is daddy Brendan"

"So I have a step brother and step sister?"

"Yeah"

"Cool. Hey Steven?"

"Yeah?"

"I wish we could come but Ma won't allow it but I wish I could meet Leah and Lucas"

"I know they'd love to meet you too. You'd be a great older step brother to them"

"I'm older? Cool"

Ste laughs "Yep"

"Well I gotta back in before Ma finds out" and with that he jumps over the wall and disappears.

Ste creeps back to the hotel and cuddles back into Brendan just as he wakes up.

Neither of them mention their visits to see the kids and Sate certainly doesn't tell them himself. Brendan takes Ste sight seeing and takes him for his first proper pint of Guinness. The foamy head leaves Ste with a Brendan like moustache and Brendan just laughs as he swipes it away with his thumb as he gently holds Ste's face and looks into his eyes.

After many hours of wandering around and seeing all the best parts in Ireland Brendan takes him to one more place. The Ha'ppeny bridge.

"What we doing here Bren?" Ste says as Brendan drags him over to this place.

"Love locks" Brendan says grinning "You write your name and the one you love on here and you clip it just here" he says pointing "and that shows that your love will last forever"

"That's so romantic! Can we do one?"

"What do you think I brought you for? To admire the street light?" Brendan says giving a little laugh. He takes a lock and a permanent marker and writes his name in gorgeous, neat handwriting then hands the pen and lock to Ste who writes & Ste on the lock. Brendan takes it and clips it with the rest but somehow there's stands out the most. Brendan wraps his arm around Ste and turns him so he's looking outwards. Fireworks whiz up and light the night sky. Ste watches open mouthed.

"How?"

"I know a guy" Brendan says with a shrug as if it was the most normal thing ever.

"I am so lucky to have you!" He says tiptoeing up and giving Brendan a kiss on his perfectly plump lips.

After 20 minutes the fireworks stop and the boys head back to the hotel arm in arm.

*The next morning and both boys are making use of their time alone. They were both too tired to do anything last night but now they're both wide awake and wanting it. Badly! Brendan straddles Ste almost as soon as he's awake*

"Good morning babe" Ste says smiling and already in the mood.

Brendan starts kissing Ste's chest and licks delicately on his nipples. Ste gives a little moan. He feels his erection growing in his boxers and Brendan peels them off the young man with one fast swipe. He teasingly leaves a trail of sloppy kisses all over Ste's body before he finally works his way down to Ste's cock. He takes the head in his mouth and rolls his tongue over it making Ste moan incoherently.

Ste is desperate for relief and Brendan knows this and so naturally he's not going to let him come that easily. He slows down and makes every hit of pleasure roll on and every time he feels himself getting close to the edge Brendan stops. Ste tries to wank himself to get himself off but Brendan gives a little growl and pins Ste's hands above his head. After what feels like a lifetime and many orgasms but no come Brendan decides to straddle the boy. He takes him by surprise so that he very nearly comes feeling himself in Brendan's amazing hole. He bites hard on his lip to stop him crying out. Ste is dying to touch himself but instead Brendan takes the boy's right hand and place it on his massive length. Ste immediately wraps his hand around it and starts wanking Brendan off whilst he works up a fast yet steady pace to get them both going. Brendan can feel Ste's on the edge again but this time decides to let him come. After all it'd be cruel not to after 5 orgasms and no mess Ste must have a massive load to shoot. Brendan goes harder and Ste writhes in pleasure under him.

"Bren I'm gonna…" He starts to say but just as he does his body stiffens and his cock shoots hot, white, sticky fluid into Brendan, this makes his body judder and he comes all over Ste's hand and toned body. Brendan rides out the after shocks as he holds Ste into him who leans against him. They collapse back into bed and despite the fact that they were wide awake they're now both shattered again.


End file.
